The Girl at the Rock Show
by pumpkinfrack
Summary: It is Usagi's 18th birthday. Her friends have decided to take her to a concert to celebrate. Drama happens and love is made. Who walks away with who? ** MATURE AUDIENCES LANG/LEMON** ***COMPLETE*** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.
1. Usagi's Birthday!

_**Welcome, guys and dolls. I decided to write a side story alongside my main fanfic. **_

_**I needed to give myself a slight break from it and write something else because I needed some extra spice.**_

_**I decided a Sailor Moon one would be a good idea. It is only going to be a few chapters long, unless people want me to make it into a series. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

It was a hot day in the middle of summer and Usagi Tsukino was getting ready for her 18th birthday party with her friends. Rei and Makoto were holding Usagi down while Minako was trying to brush her long blonde hair.

"But guys!" Usagi whinned, "I don't wanna go!" Her big blue eyes were rimming with tears as she pouted to her best friends.

"Usagi, you have to go! I spent all this money on these tickets for this concert for you, and now you don't want to? Why not!?" Rei complained back at her.

"Mamoru is going to be there! I hate him.." She pouted into her lap. Minako was trying to hold in her laughter, but failed.

"Usagi, don't be silly. It's just one day, then you'll never have to talk to him again! Besides, Motoki will be there too." Rei grinned, knowing she'd win her over with the mention of Motoki.

"Well...I guess I could go.." She sniffled. Rei had gotten to Usagi this time.

"Then it is settled! Now, let's get some make up on you birthday girl." Rei began applying a light colored foundation to her skin, smoothing out her complexion. She but a light translucent powder on top of that so it would melt off of her face. "Should we do some eyeshadow, Makoto?"

Makoto shook her head and said "No, just stick with something basic for tonight. She's gunna be dancing and can't have that falling all over her face!" Rei nodding and went straight to eyeliner. She used so black liquid waterproof eyeliner and cant Usagi a slight cat eye. Then she volumized her lashes with a black waterproof mascara. She applied a little bit of highlighter and counter to her face and finished off with a nice light pink blush.

"Usagi!" All three of them gasped. "You look so perfect!" They all grinned at her, beaming at their work.

"Okay, now she needs an outfit!" Minako exclaimed. Rei rummaged through her closet and managed to find a black crop stop with a studded skull on it. She threw it over in Usagi's direction.

"Put that on." She said as she kept digging, looking for a pair of shorts to go with it. She found a nice pair of black booty shorts, which would show off her ass. Rei nodded at the selection. "You brought your converse, right Usagi?" she asked.

Usagi nodded and picked them up off the ground. In her hands were her hightop black converse. Rei nodded, approving their selection. "Alright, get changed so we can see if this will be the outfit for you tonight!" Rei said, pushing her into the bathroom. The three girls giggled while Usagi was inside the bathroom panicking.

"Oh god, why do I have to go? I didn't even want to go! This whole thing was Rei's idea! And why did she invite Mamoru? I don't even like him!" She scowled at the idea. She sighed and looked at the outfit Rei gave her. "Couldn't hurt, I guess." She changed out of her girly pink dress and into the more rocker styled outfit. She wasn't sure how she felt about the crop top showing off her stomach. It was breezy and felt weird.

"Rei, I don't know if I like this shirt.."Usagi started, but immediately stopped when she saw the look Rei was giving her. "Okay.."

The other girls had finished getting ready and were waiting for Ami to arrive. They were gossiping about boys and manga and music when there was a knock at the door. Rei ran over to it and grabbed Ami and drug her inside.

"Okay! Now we can leave!" She exclaimed to the group! Makoto and Minako cheered and Usagi just looked grim. The five of them piled into Ami's car and headed towards the concert grounds. When they arrived, two tall and skinny boys were waiting for them. Motoki smiled and waved at Usagi and she waved back, then she glanced up at Mamoru and stick her tongue out at him.

"Why was I invited here?" He asked the group, unsure if he sounded convincing. After he had eyes Usagi up, he decided he was glad he come. A dark smirk came to his face as he thought of all the dirty things he could do to her now.

Usagi folded her arms and growled. "Yea, why was he invited? It's obvious he wants to go home." She encouraged. Rei stomped both of their feet.

"Quit fighting you two! Mamo! You are here for Usagi's 18th birthday! Usagi! He is here because of your birthday! Now stop complaining both of you! We came to have a good time, didn't we?" They all nodded and Rei smiled. "Great, now let's go!" She turned to Mamoru and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the crowd. He glanced back at the blue eyed girl. The two had made eye contact and he smirked and winked at her.

Usagi could feel her face getting hot. '_What the hell was THAT for?!" _She thought. "That stupid idiot!" She shouted. Motoki tapped her shoulder and gestured toward the crowd. She glanced up at him, and nodded. Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked behind the two of them, laughing at the other four.

"This is going to be an interesting night, isn't it?!" Minako asked Ami and Makoto.

"You betcha! Wait till Rei finds out Mamoru only came because he actually has a thing for Usagi." Makoto whispered back. Ami sighed at the two of them and their gossip.

"Well, one thing is for sure. Someone is not going home alone." Ami added in.

_**Annnnd, this seems like a good place to stop. Here is chapter one of my Sailor Moon fanfic! **_

_**Please review, and give me your thoughts, ideas, and opinions! Please favorite and follow so you will know when I update! This one is only going to be a couple chapters, unless you guys want me to turn it into something more!**_


	2. Oh, Calamity!

_**Hello again guys and dolls! I'm already back with chapter two! Well, that is what happens when you can't sleep… Poop. I have a job interview tomorrow and I'm going to be so tired for it. Oh well. That is life.**_

_**Recap: It is Usagi's 18**__**th**__** birthday and her friends have taken her out to a concert for a band she likes. Mamoru has a plan to get with her by the end of the night, but will Rei and Motoki be obstacles for him to get through?**_

The sound was booming, all around them. The loud music coated their bodies, and trapped them into a trance that made them dance. Mamoru's eyes were all over Usagi as she moved her hips back and forth. She was hypnotizing him with her magical moves. Rei stepped closer to him, trying to grab his attention by dancing even closer to him, it got his attention, but not in the way she wanted. He scowled for a moment and started dancing back.

'_Maybe I can make her jealous. All I know is by the end of tonight Usagi Tsukino will be mine.'_ He danced with Rei, but his eyes stayed glued to Usagi, which she didn't even notice. She was too busy paying attention to Motoki, her hands grabbing his holding them while she shook her hips proactively at him. Mamoru raised an eye at her and cough, which caught her attention. His face was slightly pink after being caught starring at her. Usagi starred back at him with daggers in her eyes.

"You got something to say, Dumpling Head?" Mamoru teased. She squinted her eyes even more, then turned her focus back to his charming, handsome best friend. Rei looked up at Mamoru, confused at what was going on.

'_Mamoru.. I invited you here for me.. not Usagi..' _Rei thought. She pursed her lips at Usagi and started storming up a brilliant plan. _'I'll wait for one of the slower calmer songs to come on, then I'll grab him and kiss him. That will get his attention away from Usagi.'_ She grinned, proud of her sneaky plans. She looked Mamoru in the eyes and smirked at him, then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her butt.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Mamoru?" She purred into his ear. He chuckled and went along with it.

'_Rei is doing all my hard work for me. Usagi will surely get jealous now.'_

Usagi glanced over at the two and a gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that Mamoru had his hands tightly clamped around her best friend's ass. She made a grumpy face, then turned back to Motoki, and got even closer and up on him.

"C'mon, Motoki. Dance with me!" She said. Motoki nodded and started dancing against Usagi like she asked. The two moved with such a rhythm that the whole room seemed to boom as one.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako watched the two groups challenge each other back and forth. Ami "kept giving the other girls worried glances.

"What if someone gets hurt?" Ami asked. Makoto shook her head. She knew that wouldn't happen. "What if they fight?" Minako laughed at the thought, but knew nothing that severe would happen. Ami sighed since they weren't answering her questions. She turned her attention back to the band, which happened to be All Time Low. "Mako, Mina, let's dance." Ami said. The two girls smiled brightly and grabbed Ami and disappeared further into the crowd.

"Hey, Rei, I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. Motoki, come with me to the restroom" Mamoru demanded.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Usagi." Motoki said. Usagi nodded and walked over to Rei.

"Hey, Usagi. Do they seem okay to you?" Rei asked. She knew Usagi hated Mamoru, but she also knew Mamoru talked to Usagi a lot about his problems. She knew Usagi would be able to tell if he was fine.

"Yeah, they seem fine. Why, Rei?" Usagi questioned. Rei shook her head, then grabbed Usagi's hand and started dancing with her.

"This is so much fun, Usagi! Don't you agree?" Rei cheered. Usagi nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Hey, do you see Ami, Makoto, and Minkao? It looks like they have disappeared!" Rei seemed worried about the other three. Usagi glanced around, then noticed the three of them in the center of a dance circle. She burst out laughing, and pointed at the three of them so Rei could see.

"What are they doing down there?!" Usagi cackled uncontrollably.

"Hey! I wanna join! That looks like so much fun!" Rei shouted. "Let's join them!" She grabbed Usagi's hand and drug her off down to meet the other three girls.

"Motoki, do you like Usagi?" Mamoru asked him.

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? She's nice, funny, smar-" He was cut off by Mamoru's laughing.

"Smart?! She's not smart. She's a dumpling head!" He laughed. Motoki gave him a confused look. "

"Why don't you like her, Mamoru?" Motoki asked seriously. Mamoru laughed again.

"I do like, Usagi."

"No, you don't. You're always so mean and cruel towards her. What did she ever do to deserve that?" Motoki asked. "I've had enough of you always degrading and belittling her. She's a good person, Mamoru." Mamoru was taken by surprise at his best friend's comment.

"Motoki.. I do like Usagi. I just tease her. It's too fun not to." He smiled at his friend. Motoki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you say." And he walked out the door, leaving Mamoru alone in the restroom.

'_I'm not actually mean to her, am I?'_ He wondered. He thought back to the first day he met her.. _'Well, she was only 14 then, and I did call her stupid for getting a 30% on her test..but I know she isn't actually stupid.' _He leaned against the wall, thinking about all the things and jokes he had said to her.

'_You're an idiot, dumpling head!'_

'_No one would ever want someone as helpless as you.'_

'_Oh, stop being a crybaby.' _

That was it. He had had enough of it. Mamoru raced out of the bathroom and back to the crowd searching for Usagi. He looked everywhere and by the time he found her, Motoki was already with her. Kissing her. Kissing his Usagi.

In the background the song "Oh, Calamity" was being played by the band.

"_When I was younger I was certain_

_That I'd be fine without a queen_

_Just a king inside his castle_

_With an ocean in between_

_Now all I do is sit and count the miles from you to me_

_Oh, calamity"_

'_no.'_

'_No."_

'_NO!'_

"Usagi.." he whispered as he watched his best friend kiss the girl he loved. "Usagi." He repeated, a bit louder.

"Usagi!" louder.

"USAGI!" loudest. The blonde's eyes shot over to him, giving him a mean look for interrupting their moment. "Usagi, can I talk to you?"

"_It's such a shame that we play strangers_

_No act to change what we've become_

_Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me_

_Oh, calamity_

_Oh, calamity"_

He started walking away, and she followed him to a desert location.

"Yes, Mamoru?" she asked.

"_If I catch you on the corner_

_Will you even know it's me?_

_Will I look familiar to you?_

_Do you offer me a seat?_

_Can we find a new beginning?_

_Do you turn the other cheek?_

_Oh, calamity"_

"Usagi.." he started "I'm.. sorry. For being a jerk to you these past four years." He apologized.

"_What?" _she asked, taken back by his words.

"_Damn, it's such a shame that we play strangers_

_No act to change but we've become_

_Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me_

_Oh, calamity_

_Oh, calamity_

_Oh, calamity_

_Come back to me"_

"I'm sorry Usagi. You didn't deserve any of the things I said to you over the years." He looked down at his shoes, unable to look her in the eyes.

'_She hates me, that is certain.'_

"Mamoru.." she whispered. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you for apologizing to me." She smiled at him. Her pink lips were so close to his, he felt himself being pulled in closer and closer to her by her gravitational pull. He smiled back at her and looked her in her deep blue eyes.

"Usagi.." He watched as her face flushed with a bright pink shade. He pulled her into a deep hug, engulfing her. His nose pressed into her long blonde hair that smelled like strawberries. She was so warm in his arms. Her soft skin pressed against him was breath taking. He glanced up, and saw Motoki standing behind her, looking at the two of them. Motoki shut his eyes and walked off with tears down his face. Mamoru put his face back into Usagi's hair.

"Your hair smells wonderful, Usagi." He whispered into her ears. A blush settled in over her pale cheeks.

"Th-thank you, Mamoru." She smiled at him. _'He's so close..' _She thought. She breathed in, and took in the smell of his cologne. The scent of it put her into a daze. _'He smells heavenly.'_

Usagi looked up, and saw Minako, and Makoto looking at them, smiling. Usagi pushed him away and stood up. "Hmph." She turned away and crossed her arms.

"Rei, Ami! We found them!" Makoto called over to them. "Where's Motoki?" she asked.

"I don't know" Mamoru answered. A twinge of guilt ran down his spine. _'Rei.. Motoki.. I'm sorry that I have to hurt you both..' _The other two girls joined them. Rei ran over and hugged Mamoru's arm, which made Usagi upset.

"Goodnight! Thank you for joining us tonight!" the band thanked the fans.

"We should leave now." Usagi said. She turned and started walking towards the car. Silent hot tears fell from her eyes as she walked away from everyone. _'He didn't mean it. He never does and never will. I hate him…'_ She took a quick glance at him over her shoulder and her heart stopped. He was looking right at her, frowning. His eyes begging her to come back.

'_I love him.'_

**_There's chapter two done. Man, I am on the ball this week! Three chapters out for two stories! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, it was pretty dramatic… Oh well._**

**_I don't own the song. It is owned by All Time Low._**

**_Song: "Oh, Calamity"_**

**_Band: All Time Low._**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter! _**


	3. Tears!

_**Okay, so as of midnight on July 5**__**th**__**, I have written and published three chapters and probably four when I finish this one. I'm probably just going to have a few more chapters after this one for this story, since I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I might do an epilogue at the end and do a flash into the future or something, who knows. **_

_**Recap: Last time in The Girl at the Rock show, Mamoru tried to make Usagi jealous by dancing all over Rei. Usagi pretended not to really give a damn because fuck that. Motoki snapped and Mamoru for being an asshole to Usagi all the time. We read some pretty lyrics by ATL and Usagi may have admitted her love for Mamoru. Let's continue with chapter three.**_

'_I love him' _

'_I hate him'_

'_I love him'_

'_I hate him'_

Kept repeating over and over inside of her head. She sniffled and wiped up her tears.

"Is this what you fucking wanted Mamoru, because you got sure it." She said, her voice full of anger. She walked down a dirt road that had rock on it. She picked up one of the tiny rocks and flung it in the dark. "Uhggh!" she cried. She kept walking along the road until she found a large tree placed in front of a dock. "Where am I?" Usagi asked herself.

She walked around the tree, and took a seat on the dock. She starred at her reflection in the water unaware of the tears falling down her face. She didn't notice them until the made ripples in her reflection which caused her to cry even harder.

"Usagi!?" She heard a voice call from down the road.

"Oh shit." She whispered. She stood up and ran to the tree. She started to climb up it, hoping that its leaves and the darkness would be enough to mask her from her "friends". She held back her tears and sniffles so that way they wouldn't hear her hiding up above.

"Usagi are you over here?!" Rei called out.

"Usagi?!" Minako.

"Usagi, where are you?" Ami.

"Usagi, please come out!" Makoto.

Mamoru was the only one she didn't hear, which made a couple tears slip out. A few hours ago she was merely disgusted by his presence. _'What changed?'_ she thought to herself.

"Usagi, are you down here?" a voice called. It wasn't one of the girls, it was Mamoru. A few more silent tears fell as she saw him looking for her. She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making a noise. She saw him turn toward the tree, and saw him look up it.

'_Oh no!'_ Her mind was racing as she watched him climb up the tree. _'Shit, fuck, cock, piss, damn!' _Were the thoughts racing through her mind as he climbed up and got closer and closer to her. Her heart was beating so fast it was in her ears and throat. She felt it pulsing in her toes. She glanced down to make sure it wasn't vibrating the branch, and a couple more tears slipped out, and landed on Mamoru.

Mamoru looked up, surprised to see the blonde standing above him. He was about to call out to her friends when she clamped her hand over her mouth and whispered "Be quiet!" to him. He nodded and gave her a confused look.

"We need to talk, Mamoru. Now. Not later. Now." She said boldly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Usagi, what got you so riled up?" He whispered to her, as he wiped the tears off of her face. She sniffed and shuddered at his touch. "What is it, Usagi?" He asked her.

"Mamoru, do you like Rei?"

He was taken a bit by surprise at the question. "No, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, because you were acting like it. With the way you and her were dancing and talking tonight. And how she ran over to you a bit ago and hugged on you.. That's all"

'_Is Usagi jealous.. of Rei..?_ Mamoru wondered.

"Is Usagi jealous of Rei? Does that mean, Usagi actually likes me?" He grinned at her. Her face turned bright red, which he saw and loved. Mamoru couldn't take it anymore she was right here, and they were alone, and she was so irresistible.

"No! No, of course no-" She was cut off by his lips crashing down onto hers. He kissed her with such a flaming passion that made her head spin in circles.

"Usagi.." he moaned into her mouth "I love you. I always have. I know I was an asshole, but I didn't know how to express it." He started kissing her faster, more fierce. It was like a lion on the hunt after his prey, and Usagi didn't run. Mamoru had caught his prey.

"Oh.. Mamoru.." She sighed. She could feel him smirk through the kiss. He broke the kiss and starred her straight in the eyes.

"Come back to my place with me."

"What?! I can't do that!" Usagi refused.

"Please?"

"Why should I?!" She asked

"So I can show you how much I love you" He begged her. She held a fierce gaze for a couple of seconds, then broke.

"Okay fine, I will. Let's go." She said. The two of the started climbing down the tree, and were found by the others.

"Good job, Mamoru! You found her!" Makoto said enthusiastically. Ami and Minako smiled at them.

"Alright, just meet us back at the when you're ready you three." Ami said. Minako, Makoto and her started walking back to the car. Rei stood there, looking between Usagi and Mamoru. Mamoru motioned for Usagi to catch up with the other three so he could tell Rei in private. She nodded and ran after her three friends.

"What the hell is going on, Mamoru? Don't tell me that you now magically have a thing for her? You couldn't possibly love her.. Right?" She asked him. He let out a sigh at her question, not sure how to even tell her. "You do, don't you?" Rei asked again, obviously getting upset by his silence.

"Yea, I do. And honestly, I always have. Honestly, it feels right. Her and I. It feels natural to me." He explained. "When I see those big blue eyes of hers, I get really excited because it means I get to see her and spend time with her." He looked at Rei, who was in tears.

"Shut up you idiot." She mumbled. "You don't know anything about love…" she said as she started to walk away. Mamoru stood there for a minute, then ran the opposite way to get back to the parking lot. When he got there Usagi and her three friends were waiting for him and Rei still.

"Rei isn't with you?" Ami asked.

"No, she went one way, and I went another.." He said. Not too long after he said that, they heard footsteps coming from the path that was behind them. Out from the darkness emerged a saddened Rei. She walked over to them and climbed into Ami's car.

"Ami, I'm going to go with Mamoru. Makoto and Minako, tell my dad I'm sleeping over at your house and that I fell asleep already." The three girls nodded and all got into Ami's blue car. Mamaoru and Usagi got into his, and headed for his house.

_**Sometimes chapters are emotionally distressing for me, are they for you? Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter three! There will be one final chapter and an epilogue for it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	4. Show You The Light!

_**Hello again guys and dolls! So have any of you watched the new Sailor Moon series "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal"? I watched the first episode (which is the only one out atm. Next one comes out Jul 15**__**th**__**) and tbh, it seems really good so far. I think it is going to be a lot more fast paced compared to the original series. The art work is oh gosh, beautiful. The voice actors are really good too. I'm pretty excited to see how the rest of it turns out. I hope the re do all five seasons for the new series! **_

_**Anyways, on with the chapter. :D**_

_**Recap: Usagi's friends were looking for her after she disappeared from them. She and Mamoru talked in a tree and then he talked to Rei. Now Usagi and Mamoru are on the way back to his apartment.**_

Mamoru plugged his ipod into the audio jack in his car and started blasting Paramore, one of his favorite bands, as the two of them drove home.

"I love this song." Usagi told him. He smirked at her statement. Of course he knew she did; he knew a lot about Usagi, but sometimes she was too slow to pick up on it.

"Is that so? I do too. Paramore has always been one of my favorites. God, Hayley Williams is super gorgeous and I would tap it if I could." He admitted truthfully. However, Usagi didn't seem to like him saying that. So glared over at him and gritted her teeth.

"Oh really? That's disgusting of you to say. She is a person, after all." She was angry at him for his remark. _'Pffft, as if she'd want anything to do with you, Mamoru. She's famous. She probably wouldn't want anything to do with anyone who isn't famous..' _Usagi thought for a minute/ _'But, then again, I am also famous, well, Sailor Moon is famous. But I am Sailor Moon, so therefore I am famous!'_ She grinned at her logic. "She would probably only want someone famous, like me!" She fought back.

Mamoru laughed out loud at her response. "You?! You're not famous." He said, frowning a little bit. "Sailor Moon is famous, not Usagi Tsukino."

"But I AM Sailor Moon, therefore I am famous, it just isn't out in the open, that's all. It's like Batman with Bruce Wayne." She gleamed at her comeback.

Again, Mamoru laughed out loud. "You do realize that your logic fails because Bruce Wayne is famous since he is rich. You are not famous Usagi, only your alter ego is." He replied. Usagi could feel her blood boiling from his comment. She started to regret getting in the car with this jerk. She sighed because now she just felt stupid and embarrassed. It was like Mamoru's daily goal to make her feel this way.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked him.

"Do what?" He looked at her confused by what she said.

"Prove me wrong. Why do you always rain on my parade?" She looked up at him, searching for an answer.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I find it fun. Not to sounds mean, but I just like to tease you and mess with you a bit. I apologize if I upset you, Usagi." He said, his eyes locked onto her. She nodded, accepting his apology. His ipod shifted to a song by Fall Out Boy and Mamoru began to sing along.

'_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_Take our tears and put them on ice_

_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light'_

"Do you know this song?" He asked her and she nodded. "Sing with me then!" In the background the second verse played under their conversation.

'_We're the therapists pumping through your speakers_

_Delivering just what you need_

_We're well read and poised _

"No way!" Usagi exclaimed at him.

_We're the best boys_

_We're the chemists who've found the formula_

_To make your heart swell and burst_

"Please, Usagi?" He asked her again.

_No matter what they say, don't believe a word'_

"Fine."

'_Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it_

_I'll keep singing this lie _

_I'll keep singing this lie _

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_Take our tears and put them on ice_

_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

_We're traveled like gypsies_

_Only with worse luck and far less gold_

_We're the kids you used to love_

_But then we grew old_

_We're the lifers here till the bitter end_

_Condemned from the start_

_Ashamed of the way _

_The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts_

_Cause I'll keep singing this lie_

_I'll keep singing this lie_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_take our tears and put them on ice_

_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light_

_There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up_

_And there's another around to help us bend your trust_

_I've got a sunset in my veins_

_And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay_

_The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",_

_I hope you sing along and you steal a line_

_I need to keep you like this in my mind_

_So give in or just give up _

_So give in or just give up_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_Are we growing up or just going down?_

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out_

_Take our tears and put them on ice_

_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light'_

Usagi and Mamoru started laughing after they finished the song.

"You sing really well." Mamoru told her, smiling at her. She smiled back, and felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Well, we are here now." He told her as he pulled into his apartment buildings parking lot. The two of them got out of the small car and headed up to his room. He unlocked the door, allowing the blonde to enter his room.

"Welcome to my home." He said. She smiled at him. She looked all over his apartment. She walked throughout all the rooms to get acquainted with where she was staying.

She nodded at him, approving of his apartment. "It's really cute, Mamoru." He smiled at her. He liked how nice she could be. His thoughts kept racing about all the wonderful things he thought of her. "What do you want to do, Mamoru?" Her question caught him off guard and he snapped out of his own world.

"Well, I don't know. Are you hungry? I could cook something. What do you like?" He asked.

"Well, I like sweet foods." She answered his question. He put his hand on his chin, thinking of something he could feed her. "But, anything is fine right now." He nodded and opened the cupboard, pulling out a box of mac and cheese. He prepared the pot of water and let it sit to boil.

"Wanna dance to some music while we wait?"

"Sure!"

Mamoru hooked his ipod up and turned the play list back on.

It played songs from My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Man Overboard, and blink-182. By the time they were tired of dancing the water was boiling and waiting to cook the pasta. Mamoru went back to the kitchen and started to cook the pasta. Two or three minutes later he came back and joined Usagi with two bowls of mac and cheese.

"Would you like a drink, Usagi?" Mamoru asked. She looked at him as she shoveled a spoonful of her food into her mouth.

"It defends…" she swallowed, "It depends. What is it?"

"What do you think it is?" He asked her. "Of course it is alcohol. You're 18, which makes you legal to drink it. Here, I'll surprise you with something, okay?" She didn't say anything as he got up to fetch the drinks. He came back with a glass of what appeared to be a soft drink.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Coke and rum. It's sweet and I think you'll like it." He told her. She glanced at the glass, skeptical of drinking it.

"You didn't drug it, right?" She asked, half joking, half being serious.

"Jesus Christ, Usagi. Why in the hell would I A) have drugs and B) drug you? Get your brain out of the gutter!" He told her. She smiled, happy to know she wasn't going to die. She pulled the glass to her mouth and took a drink of it. He watched as her eyes light up and a smile grew on her face. "You like it, I'm guessing." She nodded a lot at him. "Good! Now let's cheer!" The two raised their glasses. "To you, Usagi. Happy 18th birthday.

**Clink.**

_**Annnd end scene!**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it and you all are very kind! **_

_**Please leave a review on how you thought about the new SM series and this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**Song used is by Fall Out Boy **_

_**It is called Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**_

_**OH Just in case any of you were wondering, the title of the story is actually a reference to blink-182's song, "Rock Show" which happens to be one of my favorite bands and songs. #funfact**_


	5. I love you!

_**Hello again everyone! Thank you for the kind reviews, and your questions. I will respond to some of them!**_

_** GraphicsChyk: Yea, Mamoru is aware that she and her friends are the Sailor Scouts, and he is Tuxedo Mask. He helps them fight, not because of Usagi, but because he thinks he should help save the world. He and Usagi just didn't see eye to eye, and it was because he had a crush on her, but at the same time her saw her as a baby. He teased her and would see how far he could push her to get a reaction. Since Mamoru always teased her and what not, she just saw him as a big jerk. But since he has seen her grow up and get more mature over the years, he doesn't realize that he actually likes her until that night. Same with Usagi. **_

_** A Soulless Poet: Not a question, but thank you for the suggestion :D I will remember that next time I use a song!**_

_** LoveInTheBattleField: I know, it's so cute. I watched the second episode for it Saturday evening. **_

_**Recap: Usagi and Mamoru went back to his apartment and danced and chatted for a while. (It was really cute)**_

The two adults sat on Mamoru's couch, giggling at one other. They both had had a little bit too much to drink. He was currently playing with Usagi's hair, which would slightly tickle the back of her neck or her arms causing her to start giggling. Mamoru stopped playing with her hair, and looked at her pale face. He took his right hand, and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

'_Her skin is so smooth..'_ He thought while he caressed her face. He could feel her cheeks heat up a bit as she began to blush. Her wide smile had faded into a soft smile; her eyes looked as if they were full with love and lust for him. He slowly closed the space between them with his lips. Her mouth was warm and tasted of sweet alcohol. He felt her body melt into his, allowing them to have easier access to each other. His lips started to kiss hers with more passion; their kisses growing deeper and longer with each second.

He pulled away and took Usagi's hand, leading her back to his room. Once she was in, he pushed her up against the wall, and ran his hands up and down her soft curves. He smirked at her because he could tell she was enjoying it. He closed the gap again, having their kisses meet in a fiery passion. He felt a soft moan escape from Usgai. Mamoru placed his hands on her waist and deepened their kisses. They were both breathing heavily while their tongues grazed each other.

Usagi started grabbing at him, desperate for more. She was moaning like crazy for him. "Mamoru..."

"Mamoru"

More, Mamoru.." she begged him. He grinned at her.

"As you wish, Princess." He began kissing down her neck, then started sucking and biting it. Usagi gasped at the pleasure she was feeling. His hands roamed her back, and made their way down to her butt. He groped her nice ass with his hands. He pulled up from her neck, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her long blonde hair. He reached behind her and unclasped her lacy black bra, revealing her small and pale breasts. He went back down and began pecking at the new exposed skin. His warm hands gently fondled Usagi. He placed a few more kisses around her chest.

"You have wonderful tits, Usagi." He glanced up at her, watching her face turn red. Her embarrassment made it all the better for him. He chuckled softly against her skin; his breath had caused her to shudder. He took her small pink nipple in his mouth, gently sucking on the erect skin; his other hand massaged her other tit, kneading the squishy soft ball in his hand. Usagi let out a soft moan, letting him know he was doing a good job. His mouth and hand switched sides. He gently licked her other nipple, causing her to shudder a bit from pleasure.

He stopped and began to undo her pants. He slipped them off, leaving her in black lacy underwear that was similar to her bra. He pushed her face first onto his bed, and positioned her so her ass was in the air. His hands grabbed at the small, but plump structure. He smacked it a couple times, which caused Usagi to jump a bit. He placed some kisses onto it, causing her to moan slightly.

Mamoru backed up a bit, studying her position. He could feel his member pulsing in lust for her. He undressed himself and joined Usagi on the bed. Usagi blushed when she saw him; she had never seen anyone naked besides herself before. Mamoru leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Lay on your back." He ordered her to do, and she obeyed. His hand gently rubbed her small velvet pink pussy, causing her to let out a slight moan. He kissed down her stomach, and planted a couple smooches onto her milky thighs. He let his tongue lightly graze her clit, causing her to jump. "You like that don't you, you dirty girl?" He asked her in a sexy voice. She nodded in response, which caused him to give her a few more soft licks. She moaned his name which excited him even more.

He began to eat her, like a ravenous lion hunting for his prey. Her juices dripped as he licked her into ecstasy.

"Mamoru! I'm.. I'm cumming!" She screamed for him. He kept going until her body couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure that had built up released its self. Usagi's body began convulsing with pleasure and Mamoru continued to please her through her orgasm.

Their sweaty bodies were intertwined on his sheets. Mamoru left trailing kisses on Usagi's body causing her to sigh. His hands caressed her soft, but sweaty skin. "I love you, Usagi." He said, looking directly at her face. She turned to face him, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Come again?" She asked him.

"Well, I can make you if that's what you want..." He joked with her. He watched as her face lit up with embarrassment. "I said 'I love you, Usagi'." He smiled at her. It was the kind of smile that you felt as if you could melt into. She brought herself closer to him and snuggled into his warm chest. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing throughout her entire body. He smiled, knowing that he had done a satisfactory job in pleasing her. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax next to his beauty.

"Make love to me, Mamoru." She ordered him. His eyes shot open, and he sat up and looked at her. Usagi's small frame laid next time; it was partially covered up with his white sheets. The moon peered in from the blinds on his window; its light was illuminating her milky skin. Her beauty was absolutely flawless, and it took his breath away.

"Is that what you want, Princess?" He asked her.

"Yes." She breathed lightly. She didn't have to tell him again. His lips were on hers, his hands gently moving her body on top of his. He flipped their bodies to where he was lying down on the sheets and she was on top of him. Usagi brought her hips to his, and gently rubbed her sex on him, causing him to groan in pleasure. She raised up a bit, giving him enough room to guide his member inside of her pink slit.

The two of them cried out in pleasure as Usagi lowered herself onto his hard pulsating cock. She started to gently rock her hips back and forth, allowing her body to have a few moments to adjust to the new feeling. Mamoru watched as her head fell backwards and her body rolled in pleasure on top of his. He grabbed her hands, and laced his fingers with hers.

"You're s- Ngnh" He moaned as she rode him a little bit faster. "You're so beautiful, Usagi.." he moaned to her. She grinned. She moved forward closer to his face and started kissing him. Their hips bucked together causing them to moan in between kisses. His hands reached around and grabbed her ass. He pulled her cheeks slightly apart and began thrusting harder into her.

"Ah!" She let out a loud cry of pleasure. He pushed his hard cock deeper and faster into her. He breasts jiggled in his face, enhancing his excitement. He leaned up a bit, and took her small pink nipple in his mouth and began suckling on it while he pounded her. Usagi moaned louder for him. The pleasure he was giving her wasn't like anything she had ever given herself.

"Usagi.. I'm..I'm getting close. I'm gunna cum for you." He grunted as he continued to thrust into her. Her moans were growing louder and louder as she felt his cock grow harder within her.

"Don't stop!" She screamed. He kept going until he couldn't anymore. He had reached his orgasm and finished inside of her. Usagi moaned as she felt his hot cum inside of her. He pulled out and the two of them collapsed beside each other. "That was… fucking…wonderful.." she panted. He nodded in agreement.

Mamoru grabbed her body, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Usagi." He told her as he snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too, Mamoru." She replied. She could feel his heartbeat all over his body, and she was sure he could feel hers racing too. "Goodnight, Mamo." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before curling up and passing out in his arms.

"Goodnight, Bunny."

_**So there is the (maybe?) final chapter of this fan fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know if you want and epilogue or more story based chapters! I'm fine doing either one. Thank you for all the reviews and support and kind words! Stay tuned for my next fan fiction! Leave me some ideas on what to write next!**_


	6. Fine!

_**Welcome back everyone! I got so many requests to do a closer + epilogue. I figured that is what would happen! **_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

Usagi woke up the next morning, cuddled with Mamoru. He eyes were a bit out of focus after just waking up; she glanced up only to see a slightly blurred man soundly sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself, remembering what had happened last night. She could feel her cheeks turning a little pink as she remembered the way he touched her and loved her. Pushing away the thoughts, she got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a steaming shower.

The water was hot, almost scorching against her pale slim figure. She sat down, letting the water fall over her. She could feel the steamy air surrounding her, almost suffocating her while it gathered and floating around in the shower. She reached for the knob, turning it a bit too much causing cold water to spill out onto her.

"Ahhh!" she cried. "It's so cold!" she whimpered as she turned the handle a bit the other way to even out the hot and cold water ratio. She sigh as she remembered that she was going to have to face Rei and Motoki eventually. "What am I even going to tell them?" she sighed again and furrowed her brows. "I just have to tell them the truth, that's what's best." She said confidently but with a slight frown. "No, maybe it isn't they are my friends. I could just say nothing happened and I made him take me home.." she began to argue with herself over the subject.

"No, I can't bring myself to lie to them." She sighed again. "I have to tell them what is really going on. Not that I slept with Mamo, but how we feel for one another. This isn't going to be easy." She dropped her head between her knees and groaned. "I don't wanna!" she sobbed a bit. "I should have just left things alone.." she started mopping.

"Are you sure you would have been happy with that?" A sleepy voice called from outside the bathroom. Usagi's head shot up, embarrassed that someone had heard her talking to herself. She poked her head a little bit out from behind the curtain, looking to see who the converser was. She grinned when she saw who it was, and silently thanked god that it wasn't some creepy roommate.

"Mamo!" She called to him, smiling happy to see he was awake.

"Good morning Usagi. You talk really loud, do you know that?" He joked with her. Her face dropped and turned slightly pink from embarrassment. "Just kidding, I was actually eavesdropping. Hey, do you want something to eat? I make some pretty awesome omelets." He gloated to her. She smiled and nodded to him. He walked off and she went back to her shower.

Usagi got out when the water started getting cold; she wiped off her wet skin with a soft towel and put on some clothes Mamoru had laid out for her. She smelt the divine smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen and followed it. She could feel herself starting to drool over the heavenly scent of freshly cooked breakfast. Mamoru placed her finished breakfast on the counter behind him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" she grinned really big before digging into her breakfast. She scarfed down her hot eggs and bacon before Mamoru could even finish cooking his.

"What are we going to do today, Usagi?" Mamoru asked while finishing off his omelet. Usagi tapped her chin, thinking of things to do, but her mind kept going back to one thing. Rei and Motoki and telling them what happened and making sure they were okay. She sighed.

"Well, I have an idea.. but it is a sad one." She said faintly. He gave her a confused look, curious of what she had in mind for them. "We should tell Rei and Motoki. To give them closure and not to leave any mix signals."

"Why? I mean, it was pretty obvious what happened since you did come home with me last night." He said. She shook her head. She didn't really care what he thought, she knew she was right and that it had to be done. There isn't any point in playing mind games.

"No, I don't think that's good enough, Mamo. We have to tell them, and if you don't want to help, then I'll do it by myself." She said confidently. He was taken by surprise and slightly nodded, understanding how serious she was about it.

"Alright, fine. We can tell them, Bunny." He sighed as he agreed with her. "Let's go."

The couple arrived at the arcade where Motoki worked around noon. They looked at each other and nodded as they began to walk in. Right as they walked in Motoki greeted them, but when he saw who it was his face grew slightly sad and distant.

"Motoki, we need to talk." Mamoru began to explain, "Listen, I know, well WE know that you like Usagi, however something has happened and her and I agree you should know." He watched as Motoki's face grew slightly pale. Usagi stood slightly behind Mamoru, taking cover from any guilting looks. "Motoki… I love Usagi, and she loves me. And we wanted you to know that we are going to be together. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I really am, but I can't help what I feel for her, and she can't help how she feels either." He finished. Motoki looked away from Mamoru and down at the floor. He was quiet for a minute, then he looked up at Usagi with slight tears dripping down his face.

"Is this what you want, Usagi? I could make you happy. How can you love him? I thought you two hated each other?" He choked on his words as he said them. Usagi slightly gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. She glanced down at her feet, not sure if she could continue looking at him. "Will you answer me, damnit?" he demanded from the two.

"Yes, it's what w-" Mamoru started, but was soon cut off by Motoki.

"Shut up, I wasn't asking you. I want her to say it. Usagi tell me, if you don't say it I'll never stop chasing you." He warned.

"Yes.. This is what I want.." She whispered. "I love Mamoru, and I think I always have. I was just to blinded to see it." She glanced up, and only saw a face of depression in front of her. "I'm really sorry, Motoki." She apologized. A couple more tears slid down his cheeks.

"Fine. If it is what will make you happy, then go ahead. Hell, you don't even need my permission. If it makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy.." he told them. Usagi and Mamoru smiled at each other, then at Motoki and thanked him. The two left the arcade hand in hand on the look for Rei.

Usagi called Ami and asked where she had taken her last night, luckily the other four were all still at Minako and Makoto's apartment.

"Well, at least now we can tell all of them at the same time, and there will be witnesses in case of murder." Mamoru joked and started chuckling. Usagi mumbled a response that sounded like yea, but he couldn't tell which caused him to give an awkward sigh.

When they arrived at the apartment, Makoto let the two of them in to talk to Rei.

"Rei, Usagi and Mamoru are here for you." Makoto told her while walking into the back bedroom. The two could hear some muffled arguing, and they assumed it was because Rei didn't want to see them or talk to them, but Makoto pushed her out so we could talk.

"Hi, Rei.." Usagi said and all she got was a slight glare from her friend. Usagi gave her a nervous smile, and was thinking on how to handle this. "Uhm, Rei, you should know. Mamoru and I are dating now, and we want to know if you're okay with it.." She startled to ramble to her friend.

"Shut up, Usagi. Mamoru, is this what YOU want? Do you actually care for her?" Rei started interrogating him.

He stood there shocked by her questions for a few second before answering. "Well, duh. I love Usagi. I am sorry that you had to find out this way Rei. I shouldn't have talked to you, or treated you the way I did when I knew my heart was always set on her." He confessed to her. Rei stood there, glaring back and forth between the two of them before she gave in and sighed.

"It's okay. I understand people can't help their feelings and what not." She began to say. Usagi and Mamoru both almost jumped out of their skins; they were extremely surprised to her Rei say those words. Both were starring, mouths wide open at her. "Uhm, what? Never thought I'd be okay? Well, you're wrong. You two are my friends after all. As long as you are okay, honest, and happy then so am I." She said.

Usagi started crying a little, then ran over to hug her best friend Rei. "Thank you!" She cheered. She was so happy to have such a wonderful friend in her life. Rei hugged her back, laughing at how goofy Usagi was being. Rei and Usagi motioned for Mamoru to join, which surprised him a little at first, but he joined in on the hug.

The couple told the rest of Usagi's friends, to which all of them were very excited and happy about the news. Minako and Makoto kept saying it finally took them long enough to get here and we all laughed. Ami was happy because now the drama and shenanigans could stop. Usagi and Mamoru said their goodbyes to everyone and started to head to her house.

"Well, this is the beginning of a new chapter, Usagi Tsukino." He said. She nodded and agreed with him, happy that everything worked out nicely. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

_**END. Okay! All that is left is the epilogue. Who knows what will happen?! Anyone who guesses correctly will win something… yeah? Sure. You'll win a cookie. :b**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**The chapter may have been slightly cheesy, but it worked!**_


	7. Happily Ever After!

_**Welcome back to the epilogue, AKA the final part of this story. **_

_**Okay, so here's what has happened.7 years have passed (oops, sorry if you don't like when that happens, but sorry? It's an epilogue, it's supposed to be what happened after the main story!) and Usagi and Mamoru have been together the whole time. Usagi has moved in with him. All her friends have moved on to be successful in one way or another. **_

_**Okay let's go!**_

Usagi and her husband, Mamoru sat in a park during the late months of spring. They were having a nice picnic under the cherry blossom trees that had bloomed earlier in the season.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a small dark haired girl cried out. "I scraped my knee!" She came running up to the two of them all teary eyed. He knee was slightly skidded and bleeding. Usagi was so used to it by now she knew exactly what to do. She pulled out a tube of disinfectant spray and lightly misted the surface, then stuck a neon pink band aid right on top of the small wound. "Thank you, mommy!" she cheered and hugged her mom.

"Not a problem, Misa. How did you scrape your knee though?" Usagi asked her, curious of her accident. Misa grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began fidgeting with it like she always did when she was nervous. "Come on, Misaki. You can tell me, it is okay." Usagi smiled at her warmly. Misa nodded.

"Well, Emi pushed me down on the swing, and it started going really fast and I got scared, so I asked her to stop it and she wouldn't. So I tried to get off.. And well, it didn't work so I fell.." Misa told her parents. Usagi shook her head and patted Misa's arm and gestured her to return to her sister.

"Emi is such a wild one, isn't she dear?" Mamoru asked her. Usagi started laughing and nodded in agreement. They both loved their daughters very much ever since they found out they were having them, which was about three months into their relationship. Usagi was already three months pregnant with their twin daughters, and of course they did happen to be accident children that happened the very night the two first made love. But, regardless, Usagi and Mamoru loved their children very much.

"Indeed she is."

"She reminds me of you."

"Really, why is that?"

"Well, crazy to begin with.." He joked with her, causing them both to laugh at it. "And, she's just goofy like you." He said, gleaming with pride and love for his family. Usagi rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

The past seven years together had been wonderful, and the past six years with their kids had been life changing but in a good way.

Ami had finally finished med school and became a doctor just like her mother. She was always very busy, and socially out to meet anyone, but sometimes special things can happen and you meet special people that change your life. She currently lives in suburb with her boyfriend that is a lawyer.

Makoto had begun teaching karate in a local dojo in town. She has married a nice man from out of town who own a few business. They have no kids and are debating on even having any. She isn't interested, however he wants a kid. It doesn't really cause problems because he respects her choices and reasons enough to wait on it.

Minako became a professional volleyball player, which was an idol to many girls all over the world. She dated various guys and hasn't settled down just yet since she is always on the move. She has dated around 15 men with in the past seven years, and always says she can't commit just yet because of her career. Although, several of them said they would wait for her.

Rei married Motoki. The two picked it up shortly after Usagi and Mamoru broke them the news, and they couldn't have been happier. She continued to work at the shirne, while also voice acting on the side. She and her husband have one kid a few years younger than Misaki and Emiko. They named him Haru since he was born in spring. They are currently expecting another one, gender unknown, but they hope for a girl to be named Naomi. Her husband, and father of her son and unborn child owns an arcade company that chains throughout Japan

_**So there is (my kind of crap) epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed the story! Please check out my other one titled "You Can be the One" which is a Legend of Zelda fanfic. From what I've heard, it is rather enjoyable. **_

_**I think their lives turned out pretty well if you ask me!**_

_**Please leave a review for support, let me know if I should do another Sailor Moon fan fiction and drop me some further ideas on it. **_

_**Thank you for all the support!**_

_**Love ya!**_


End file.
